In the beginning
by AnnaSteyn
Summary: This is what I think could have happened before and during the beginning of the Yu-Gi-Oh! series. I have to admit this story is also what I would like to have happened at that time. This story contains Yaoi. It means BL or GuyXGuy for those who don't know. It is also rated M for a reason. If you do not like these kinds of stories, do NOT read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone,  
I'm back with a new story which will be short, because I don't have much time to write it. I hope you all understand. I actually thought my second story would be a Laven, but apparently I was wrong.**

**Here you go. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer :**** I do not own any of the characters or the Yu-Gi-Oh! series.**

**Chapter**** 1**

Long before his life was twisted around by the 'Duel Monster world', Yugi Mutou was a normal little boy. He lived with his parents and grandfather in a game shop in the small city of Domino. He had the same life as everyone else and was truly happy.

One day, as he was going home after school, he saw a boy who must have been the same age as he was. At first, Yugi paid no real attention to him, but as he walked closer he soon realized the boy was crying. Not knowing what else to do, Yugi stepped closer and sat next to the other boy. After a minute had passed by, he gently put his hand on the child's arm and started speaking to him.

"Why are you crying?" He asked. "Is something wrong?" He was beginning to worry.

"It's none of your business!" Answered the kid between two sobs.

"I just want to help. It's sad seeing people cry..." Yugi said honestly.

"If you just go away and pretend you didn't see anything, then it won't be."

"But I don't want to go away. I want to help." The boy was now determined.

"You'd just make fun of me if I told you." The sobs were getting louder and Yugi found it quite impressive that the boy could still talk without even stuttering.

"I'll sit here until you tell me what's going on." He declared.

And he did. For more than twenty minutes, he sat there and said nothing. But he was getting really worried and suddenly hugged the weeping boy out of the blue. The latter instantly stopped crying as his eyes went wide with shock. He hadn't been expecting that. Yugi was about to let go, when the other's arms wrapped around him. A soft smile grew on his lips as he whispered soothing words into a small ear.

"I-I had a f-fight with my step-p father a-and he w-wants me t-to go to a b-b-boarding-school in England." And there were the tears again.

"Please, don't cry... I can't help but c-cry when I see someone's tears." Yugi started weeping with this small stranger as he still held him. "I'm s-sure he w-won't make you l-leave if y-y-you don't w-want t-to."

As they both cried, they didn't hear the limousine pulling out next to them and the 20 thousand yen shoes tapping on the ground. Then, in less than a second, Yugi was alone on the sidewalk and the car had disappeared with the expensive shoes and the small weeping figure. It took a couple of minutes for Yugi to understand what had happened and after searching briefly, he went home with a sad look on his adorable face.

After that, Yugi's life continued as it had started. But as every day was better than the last, something happened. It had to. One day, a woman entered the classroom. She whispered a couple of words into the teacher's ear before the latter told the boy to go to the director's office. When Yugi got into the office, he saw his grandfather. The old man wrapped his arms around his grandson and wept deeply as the social worker explained to the child he would never see his parents again because they had died in a car crash. That was the day Yugi's world collapsed.

For a while, the boy had a hard time to cope. It was the most horrible time in his life. But as years passed, he met his friends one after the other. First, he met Anzu while he was in English class. They talked a lot. Then, as Yugi's grandfather had taught the boy how to play 'Duel Monster', the latter played with whoever he could find. One day, as Yugi had just entered high school, two of his classmates made fun of him because he was tiny and weak. But they soon found out they were wrong and became, with Anzu, Yugi's best friends.

As the teen's first year of high school was half through, a student got transferred to his class. He was very tall and had short brown hair. That was all he was at first. The tall classmate with brown hair, but as he walked through the rows of chairs to sit next to Yugi, the latter realized the new guy had the most wonderful eyes he had ever seen. They were blue, light blue, no... ice-blue. As the newcomer sat down, Yugi looked at him. He didn't know why, but he couldn't help but stare at the teen.

He soon learned the name of his blue-eyed classmate was Seto Kaiba. He was the heir to the Kaiba group and was multi-billionaire. A lot of gossip was going around school about him getting a girl pregnant in his last school or him fighting with a local gang, but Yugi knew better than to believe in such stupid rumors. Lunch time came, and the boy met with his friends to go and eat. As he sat between Honda and Anzu, the violet-eyed boy wasn't listening to his friends complain about the food or the next math test. He was lost in his thoughts and didn't even hide the fact that he was staring at Seto. But as he looked at the teenager, a noise brought him back to his friends.

"Earth to Yugi! Yugi! DAMN, YUGS!" Yelled Jonouchi for all the school to hear.

"Uh...? ... What?" He tilted his head up slowly with dazed eyes.

"Honda was saying Kimiko-sensei was the cutest but the worst Economics' teacher ... ever." Jonouchi explained. "What do you think?"

"I don't know. She sure isn't very interesting, but ... I don't know if she's c-cute." The boy blushed slightly as he said the last word.

"How could you not know if she's cute?" Honda asked.

"Leave him alone you two." Anzu said, but they _really _didn't care.

"No, Honda has a point. How can you not know?" The blond teen asked again.

"I-I dun-no. I just d-don't see her l-like that." Yugi blushed harder than before and hid his head in his hands in embarrassment.

"Then, who do you find attractive? There must be someone you like or liked." His brown-haired friend wanted to know.

Truth be told, Yugi had never really liked girls in that kind of way. He liked them as friends, like Anzu was. A friend. The only person that fascinated him was the new student. The blue-eyed teen. For reasons he couldn't explain or even understand, he couldn't stop staring at him. But he wasn't going to tell his friends that kind of thing, so he just shrugged it off. As the weeks passed by, Yugi thought about the Kaiba boy ... a _lot_. In fact, he couldn't get him out of his mind. Every time he went somewhere, he caught himself looking for the teen. Every time he closed his eyes, there he was. It seemed to the small boy that his classmate was more beautiful every time he led eyes on him.

As seven weeks had passed since Seto Kaiba had arrived in his school, Yugi decided he should go at least talk with the tall teenager. So, on that day, during Poetry class, Yugi pushed his pen off his table, far enough for it to roll under the blue-eyed teen's chair.

"E-excuse-me..." The small boy stuttered, but Kaiba obviously didn't hear him. "E-excuse-m-me." The brown-haired man turned to his classmate with an eyebrow raised. "M-my p-pen... it fell und-der your ch-chair."

There was a long pause, and after a minute of silence, the taller teen bent down to pick up the pen. As he did so, Yugi watched his every move. He saw the strong arm stretch and the beautiful fingers reach to find his pen. Once the other boy had picked it up, he sat back in his chair and gave the pen back to its owner. The latter couldn't help but blush as the tips of his fingers brushed against Kaiba's hand.

"There." Was all he said, his cold gaze locking with the amethyst one..

"Th-thank y-you very m-much." Yugi stammered, red as could be. 'What do I do now? I thought he would at least start talking or something. I feel so stupid. Should I say something?' The boy was getting thoroughly depressed.

"What do you want?" Seto asked apparently quite annoyed.

"W-what do I...? What? I d-don't want an-nything." He was completely lost. "Why would I w-want something?" Yugi whispered, he didn't want to get scolded.

"You're always staring at me and it makes me uncomfortable. So, whatever you want. Just spit it out so we can get it over with." Kaiba was being extremely rude.

The purple-eyed boy blushed more than ever as he didn't know what to answer. "I-I'm s-so-sorry. I... it's... I-I mean... uhm... I-I wasn't ... you know..."

"Listen, just... stop staring all the time." The teenager said. 'What's his problem?'

'Oh no, he hates me now!' The small boy felt tear blur his vision. "I'm sorry!" He let out before storming out of the classroom so fast, the teacher froze in confusion.

As the class finished, Jonouchi couldn't stop calling Seto names. The reason? He had made his best friend cry, and Hell would freeze over before he let that scum get away with it. Once the Poetry class ended, Anzu, Honda and him went looking for their small friend, but he was nowhere to be found.

As his friends were looking for him, Yugi was lying on the roof. He was lost in his thoughts, wept freely and cursed himself over and over again as he remembered his 'conversation' with the tall and handsome new student. Seto Kaiba. It was always all about him. During the weeks which had passed, the small teen had just grown fonder of those unforgettable ice-blue eyes. The boy was thinking so hard, he didn't hear the door under him open. So, when he felt something poking at his shoulder, he jumped with fright.

**There was chapter one. Hope you enjoyed it. I have to say the next chapters will be better, because I have ideas growing in that little head of mine. ^^ **

**R&R please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone,  
I'm so sorry for the long wait. I've been struggling with work and exams and more work, and so I didn't have time to continue this story. I'm so so so so so so sorry for the long wait and as I said I won't give up on this story, so even if I'll try updating after this weekend exam, like next week or something. It might take longer. Thanks for reading and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

**Here you go. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer :**** I do not own anything. No really, it's true.**

Chapter 2

Yugi had almost had a heart attack from this sudden contact, and as his heart settled in his chest, he realized who had taken him out of his thoughts. The boy suddenly froze as he looked into the cold gaze. The two teenagers stayed there for a long moment, before the taller one opened his mouth.

"Everyone is looking for you." He said in a detached tone.

"Ah... O-ok..." The atmosphere was quite awkward and the pause that followed didn't make it any better.

"Aren't you going to join your _friends_?" He asked, insisting on the last word in an almost sarcastic way.

An annoyed sigh escaped Yugi's lips. "Why do you need to lower people?"

Seto froze, dumbfounded that the question had been asked in a slightly exasperated tone that he had never heard his classmate use before. "S-sorry?"

"You don't even know them and you still ..." That was when Yugi realized what he was saying and who he was talking to. As realization crept in his mind, he suddenly blushed brightly before hiding his face behind his hands. "I m-mean ... I wasn't ... It's not..."

But it was too late. Seto had seen a side of the boy he had never suspected existed. "So you _can_ actually speak up for yourself once in a while. I was starting to think you were just another weakling. Well, now ... Tell me why you always stare at me!" He didn't know why, but the tall teen was dying to know the answer.

"I... I j-just ... I mean ... it was ..." It was gibberish and Yugi's face was getting so flushed he couldn't think clearly and just blurted out the dumbest thing he could. "I was thinking it was sad for you to always be alone!"

"You think I need people around me? _Me_?" The brown-haired man laughed. 'I think I should tease him a bit. It'd be fun!' He thought, his smile broadening in a scary way. "Or do_ you_ want to be around me?" He bent down further, his face now only inches from the amethyst gaze. 'He is kind of cute when you think about it. His eyes are truly beautiful. I have to say I never saw anyone with purple eyes. WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING? He's just an insignificant kid. I'll just fuck with him a bit to make him understand how life really is.'

"M-m-mayb-be..." Yugi had lost his mind and was now completely unaware of what he was saying.

He inched closer, but didn't touch the lying figure. "So, I'm listening. What is it you want us to do?" His tone was suggestive enough for anyone to understand what he was implying.

But the hot breath Yugi could feel against his cheek was making him limp. He couldn't think, couldn't move. Thankfully, Seto decided he had teased enough for that day and pulled back. The smaller boy recovered his brain and sat up. "I want us to become friends." He suddenly said.

"I'll see you after class behind the gym." The taller boy let out before he left, closing the metal door behind him.

For a while, Yugi stood still, trying to take in what had just happened. Then, he started grinning stupidly and headed to his classroom where his friends were waiting for him. As he joined them, Jonouchi was still going on about 'this arrogant bastard Kaiba' and so on. Honda was on his side, and Yugi could see that Anzu was just barely more impartial than the other two.

Once school was over, the small teen hurried towards the gym. He walked around it and waited for his classmate to arrive. A short while later, the blue-eyed man showed up, cold as usual. Yugi's heart tightened in his chest when his eyes met the ice gaze.

"Where to?" Seto asked, totally detached.

"I don't know. Didn't you have some place in mind?"

"Why don't we go some place _friends_ would go to?" He answered, while insisting on the seventh word as he had done a couple of hours before.

Yugi ignored the mocking tone and just focused on where to go. "We could go ... see a movie...?"

"Perfect." The taller teen said, a sadistic smile bending his face in two.

The two teenagers were silent on the way to the cinema. The blue-eyed one, too busy plotting and the smaller boy, too nervous to utter a word. Once they were seated and the movie had start, Yugi was able to relax a bit. Unfortunately for him, it didn't last long. In fact, not even a half hour after the film had start, the boy felt long and warm fingers wrap themselves around his hand. The teen immediately froze and he blushed so much he thought he'd lit up.

Yugi turns to Seto, his face bright red. "K-Kaiba-san?"

The other teen doesn't answer. He stares at the moving pictures on the screen as he thinks. 'Holding his hand, check. His face is so red it's just too cute. ... It is ... WHAT?! It's stupid and idiotic. He looks just like a dumb fucking maiden!'

Once the movie was finished, the two boys got out of the cinema and were about to split up when the blue-eyed teen suggested to walk Yugi home. The latter couldn't turn down his handsome friend and so they began walking towards the smaller boy's house.  
At some point, Kaiba slowly and tenderly entangled his fingers with his classmate's. Yugi blushed slightly, but didn't oppose to the nice contact. When they arrived to the violet-eyed teen's home, the two boys said their goodbyes and, as Yugi was about to let go of his friend's hand, Seto pulled him closer and bent down just enough to let his lips meet the small teenager's. When they broke apart, Seto had a satisfied smile on his face. Yugi couldn't think properly anymore, and he immediately wrapped his arms around the other's neck and kissed him passionately. Seto sure wasn't expecting that move. His arms fell limp to his side and his eyes widen with shock.

'Wh-What ... Why... He was supposed to be disgusted and run away like a girl in a haunted house. WHAT HAPPENED TO MY PLAN?!' Seto was utterly panicking.

Lips unlocked and the small blushing teen spoke, slightly dazed. "I never even dreamt this could happen..."

"...Me neither." Responded the other teenager.

Yugi planted a small peck on his friend's lips before joyfully dancing through the door of the game store. Seto stayed there for a long moment, dumbstruck, before heading towards his own home. He hadn't even crossed the door, that a familiar voice was heard.

"Where have you been Oni-san? I was worried." Makuba was sitting on the first step of the huge staircase.

"Sorry, I went out with a ... classmate of mine." He was still in quite a shock.

"Could you please let me know next time you go out? Please." The boy was pleading.

"Sure." Was the only answer he got.

That night, Seto Kaiba couldn't rest. He kept thinking about a certain violet-eyed teenager. He couldn't understand anything that had happened or anything that was happening. He was, for the first time in his life, just completely lost. Not knowing what he should have done or even what he should do now. For that entire night, the teen thought about it. And he thought about it. And he just kept thinking, his eyes glued to the ceiling of his room.

The net morning, he got down for breakfast and saw Makuba already eating joyfully. A long tired sigh escaped his mouth as he sat down and the small child sitting nearby turned to him, a worried look on his face.

"Seto, what is going on?" The kid asked.

"Nothing, I'm just perfectly ok." A fake smile plastered itself on his lips.

Makuba's seemed angry. "Don't lie to me! I can see you haven't slept all night! You look terrible..." His voice broke at the end of that sentence.

"I was just..." Seto sighed again. "... thinking about stuff. No need for you to worry."

The short conversation ended there, Makuba knowing he wouldn't get anything more out of his brother... for now. The blue-eyed man got ready for school and tried his best at looking as lively and bitchy as he usually did.

**There was chapter two. Hope you enjoyed it. I really feel like crap leaving this story hanging for so long. Sorry again. **

**R&R please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone,  
I'm so so so so sooooooo sorry for the **_**long**_** wait. I had a lot of work and I ahd to find a school, well... not so much find it as getting in, but, you know. Art's a bitch and so are exams. As I've already said I won't give up on this story, so there, you have it. I'm the worst for taking **_**that**_** long to update. Thanks for reading and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

**Here you go. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer :**** I do not own anything. Except for the scratch on the theme record... Just kidding. It's not mine either.**

Chapter 3

That was, apparently, easier said than done. In fact, the brown-haired teen was lost in thought at a point where he didn't realize he was trying desperately to open the wrong locker with his combination. I took his about twenty tries to realize something was wrong.

As the teenager finally got his books and entered the classroom, a heavy and uncomfortable silence had fallen upon the room. As he sat down, all eyes were on him, and his mind was working three thousand miles a minute.

'They know... THEY ALL KNOW! No, they couldn't. But they do! No, no way. He wouldn't tell. He's too nice and innocent. No. There is simply no way he would tell anyone. Plus, he's not here, so he couldn't have.' A quick look of relief passed on his face, but it disappeared as fast as it had came. 'But what if someone saw us? ... I mean, it's a small city. What if someone told _everyone_? Then, they all know. I'm sure of it.' Seto kept on rambling in his mind.

Someone was making its way towards him, and soon asked. "Have you even slept in the last five weeks?" The blond spoke again. "You look ... like _hell_."

The exhausted teen wasn't expecting that. "Sorry... what?"

"I mean, you looked normal enough yesterday, but you really seem like you've been having sleeping issues today." The boy who was supposed to hate Kaiba told him with an almost ... worrying look.

"Couldn't fall asleep." Was all he answered.

Jonouchi got back to his group of friends, and people started talking again, the tensed atmosphere disappearing in an instant. A minute after the conversations in the classroom resumed, a small violet-eyed teen walked into the room, a magnificently illuminating smile on his cute face.

"Hi everyone!" He let out as he came in.

"You look awfully cheerful today. What happened to you?" Anzu asked him as he sat down between Honda and Jonouchi.

"No-nothing, I ju-just..." Yugi's face almost ignited at the memory of the kiss. "Just woke up happy!?" It seemed almost as if he was asking her if she accepted that answer.

"Are you sure about that, 'cause you don't seem _that_ sure. And, by the way, your face just lit up." Jonouchi laughed, ruffling his best-friend's hair.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm sure." He stuttered.

"You know, you _can_ tell us _anything_." Honda whispered.

"He's right. We won't tell anyone." Anzu encouraged him.

Yugi's blush just darkened as his eyes met Seto's. A small smile crept upon his face and his eyes shone with a newfound brightness. The tired teenager answered his smile by a significantly smaller one that no one else than Yugi could see.

"EARTH TO YUGI!" Jonouchi yelled throughout room to get his friend's attention.

Yugi broke eye contact with the silent man sitting in the back of the room and looked up at his three friends who were studying his with unhidden interest. He sat up faster than anyone expected. "IT'S NOTHING!" He screamed before running out of class and bumping into the teacher on his way out.

All eyes were on the seat the small boy was occupying and when a tall brown-haired and blue-eyed teen got out, no one noticed, still stunned by the sudden outburst.

Kaiba was searching for his small classmate, and before he knew it, he was running to the roof. Yes, _running_, as in a full out sprint. When the door burst open, Yugi jumped and fell off the ladder he was climbing. He let out a strangled cry as he fell, but in a swift movement, he was in someone's arms. He clang to his savior's chest and tried controlling his breathing. It took him a couple of minutes to be able to speak again.

When he had regained his voice, he whispered. "Thank you. I almost cracked my head open."

"That, you did. Be thankful I followed you out here." The taller one responded.

As he recognized the voice of his friend, the boy's eyes fluttered open and fell upon the brown-haired teenager. "Ka-Kaiba-san? Wh-what are you d-doing here. Class is starting. You'll be in trouble."

"Not as much as you. You know, important person and all that." A slight grin made its way to his lips.

"I'm good now, yo-you can put me d-down..." Yugi murmured.

"I feel quite comfy the way we are right now. Thanks."

The boy's face reddened a bit at these words. "So yo-you d-did mean it..."

"What are you talking about? What did you think I didn't mean?" The grin on his face was now positively evil.

"Yo-you know, the k-kiss." His voice was so low it was barely audible.

The question echoed throughout Seto's mind for a second before he realized the desire growing and the craving he had for those soft, small lips. Without any further ado, he followed his desire and inched down, bringing up the smaller teenager's chin, so that their lips would meet half way. When the contact was initiated, Yugi's hands unclenched and his arms wrapped around his friend's neck. His fingers brushed through chestnut-brown hair. His lips were being worried by their counterparts and strangled moans were coming out of his throat. As he thought they were going to part, the other boy sucked his lower lip softly and nipped gently at it. That was enough for Yugi's knees to give way.

The teen panted for a moment, trying to catch his breath. "Guess you did..." He whispered as he smiled up to his 'now-apparently-boyfriend'.

"Guess I wasn't the only one." He grinned.

"Yeah..." Yugi's eyes met Seto's and a worried look passed through the smaller one's face. "You look unwell. What happened?"

"You did." Was all the blue-eyed man answered before lying down, his head in the other teen's lap.

The hour soon passed and the two boys got back to class as if nothing had ever happened. At lunch, that day, Yugi was eating with his friends, but his eyes were focused on a certain someone sitting at another table. While he was clearly somewhere else, his friends started a conversation that, they thought, would never interest their small friend. ... Little they knew.

"Do you guys think it's normal for a couple to sleep together _that_ early?" Anzu asked. "I mean, you know..."

"I don't know about normal, but if both of them want to do it, it's their problem. It's not like we're going to put up a sign or get them arrested." Jonouchi responded.

Honda nodded his agreement. "Yeah, I think it's something that should happen naturally. If it's time and you feel comfortable about it. Why not?"

"So, basically, if I go out with someone and like that person, I can sleep with him whenever as long as I feel good about it? I mean, strictly hypothetically speaking of course." Anzu summarized.

"It seems normal for a relationship to be comfortable. If both parties want to, then you can do whatever you want. That is actually what 'being in a relationship is all about." Yugi intervened and all eyes were on him as he was already back in his thoughts.

The day passed by quickly, so did the week, and another. Two days a week, Yugi and Seto would go out and they would spend their entire Friday evening at the Kaiba mansion. As time went by, the two boys were starting to know each other better. The small teenager had met Makuba already, and found they had a lot in common.

The 'now-not-so-new relationship' between the two teens was still a secret and no one but them, and Seto suspected Makuba, knew about it. Yugi was now a close friend of Seto's... No, more than a friend. Even though he still had some trust issue, the brown-haired man had made a lot of progress since the day they'd first met.

A month had soon passed since the day they had shared their first kiss, and a lot had been exchanged since then. Slowly but surely, it was beginning to be normal for them to be around each other. On the other hand, Yugi's friends were starting to believe something had changed within their classmate. A lot of small situations, gestures, blushes were slowly pointing them into the right direction and they suspected the small teen to have a _girl_friend. Yeah, a _girl_friend... They were still a little far from the truth.

"I'M GOING CRAZY!" Jonouchi yelled throughout the hallways of Domino High.

"I know what you mean." Agreed Honda.

"I still don't see why we can't just, you know... ask him." Anzu explained before a sigh escaped her lips.

"BECAUSE THIS IDIOT WILL JUST BLUSH AND RUN AWAY AGAIN! BUT THIS TIME, I WILL DISCOVER WHAT IS GOING ON!" The blond teen was determined to find out what was going on.

"Don't you think you're a _little_ over-reacting?" Anzu sighed again.

"OVER-REACTING?! _ME_?! I don't think so." He answered a little bit too dramatically.

"So it's decided then, we'll follow him after school until we find out what is going on." All nodded their agreement and split for their last 'spy-free day'.

What the three friends didn't know was that two blue eyes were on them at the time they had discussed their plan, and their owner had more than one trick up his sleeve.

**There was chapter three. Hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry for making people wait. I just had a HUGE pile of work and I had to get a school for next year, and now that all is ok, I want to finish this project and start another one. Sorry again. **

**R&R please**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone,  
So, I am actually trying to finish this thing ... finally. It could have been quicker, but it wasn't. Don't have any excuse apart from the fact Tumblr's a bitch you pay with time. So here it is, the Fourth Chapter. The next chapter is actually supposed to be the last. So, thanks for reading and reviewing. ^^**

**Here you go. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer :**** I do no-no-no-no-no-no-not own anything. Like I said, that record is **_**dead**_**.**

Chapter 4

When classes ended the next day and Yugi's friends were about to put their plan in motion, Seto Kaiba had already thought of something. It wasn't sophisticated or even complicated for that matter. It was just plain and simple time gain. He had to waste enough time for Yugi to slip through the school gates unseen. In fact, provoking Jonouchi _was_ the plan.

"Out of the way _Blondie_." Was all he said as he stood in front of the small group.

"Sorry, ... What did you just say?" His tone was as bitter as Kaiba had imagined.

"I said, _out of my way_, ... _Blondie_." He almost purred the words out in order to annoy the other teen even more.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" The said 'Blondie' asked rhetorically with indignation.

"Better than you" Seto answered as he saw the retreating back of his small lover pass by the school gates unnoticed.

The tall brown-haired teen stayed there for another five minutes for Yugi to be out of sight and just left the blond yelling all the swearwords he knew at him. Fortunately for him, his boyfriend's friend didn't know a lot and was soon silent and searching for more.

Kaiba, then, got into his car and told the driver to take him to the small park he had told Yugi to meet him. When the Mercedes pulled up next to the said park, Seto's eyes fell upon the breathtaking sight of his lover playing with a five-year-old. The blue-eyed teenager had never really children, apart from Makuba that is. However, seeing Yugi smile and laugh with the child was a truly beautiful and unique thing to see.

After staying there, gazing, for a whole minute, the teen finally came back to reality. He stepped out of the car, and walked towards his tiny friend. The latter had his back to Seto, so when the taller teenager poked his shoulder, Yugi jumped with fright.

"You startled me." The small young man sighed with relief at the sight of his classmate, but a small frown also made its way on his face.

"Why are you pouting at me? Is there something I did wrong?" Seto asked.

"Let's go, the driver's waiting for us." Was all the smaller one said as he passed by his boyfriend.

"There really is something wrong!"

"Let's talk about it in the car." He declared, and added, whispering. "Everyone's staring at us."

So, Kaiba followed Yugi into the car, but he wouldn't let the matter go, and demanded to know what was going on. "What is it? What did I do wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong, it's just..." He was cut short.

"I'm not stupid Yugi. In fact, some people might call me a genius. So, I can see when something isn't right and that is definitely the case here." He explained, his voice firm and demanding.

"Are you ashamed of me?" He asked.

"Am I ... what?"

"Are you, ashamed of me?" The teen repeated.

"No, of course I'm not ash..."

"Then why are you mean to my friends for no reason? Why wouldn't you walk home with me from school and instead ask me to meet you here? Why didn't I meet one of _your_ friends and only see your brother occasionally when I wander around the mansion?" Tears were gathering in Yugi's eyes, and threatening to fall down his cheeks any moment now.

"None of those things mean I'm ashamed of you."

"Then, why?" He murmured.

At this moment, the door opened on both sides, and both teens were stunned they didn't even realize that the car had stopped. Wanting to continue their conversation in a more _private_ setting, the two teens walked up to Seto's room. During the full six minutes it took them to get there, not even a word was said. When they entered the huge room, the blue-eyed teenager closed the door and led the way to his bed, where he sat down. Yugi did the same and awaited the explication his boyfriend would give him.

"Yugi, listen. I am _not_ ashamed of you. Never were." He started.

"Then, why did you..."

The taller male cut him short. "I _was_ ashamed of myself at first. When I started to think about ... you, kissing you, wanting you. I _was_ ashamed, because I never needed anyone and I had been raised all my life with the idea that ..." He hesitated and Yugi could see that.

"That...?" The latter asked.

"That ... when you're a young, wealthy man ... _girls_ would like you and be all over you. That you would have a dozen _girl_friends at a time and that one day you'll have to marrysome wealthy _woman_ for the company to get bigger or whatever.

"Yugi, what I mean is that ... I never even thought about _ever_ having a relationship or anything of that kindwith a _guy_ before I met you..." There was a long pause, and he went on. "At first, I thought I was ... I don't know, weird. Then, we kissed once, then twice, and again, and again. And ... a little at a time, I got used to it and I realized I was totally normal and healthy, and even happy. I mean, that is just something that never happened to me. Just being happy. I never had any friends, I was always alone. When I was five, my father shipped me to England and I stayed in a boarding school for years.

"What I'm trying to say, Yugi, is that ... I don't have friends for you to meet. And the reason I was a jerk to your friends, is that they had decided to follow you until they discovered who your _girl_friend was. That is why I told you to meet me in the park. For both, the fact that we decided to keep it a secret, and the fact they had called _me_ your _girl_friend... _ME_!" Just thinking about it made him angry.

When he had finished his explanations, Seto let himself fall back on the bed, gazing at the ceiling. Yugi, who was feeling a little bold after the declaration he had just gotten, positioned himself above his boyfriend, a leg and on both sides of him. His fingers soon found brown hair and pale skin and he maintained himself up with one elbow on each side of the other teenager's head. Then, the violet-eyed boy bended down ever-so-slowly until the taller teen lost his self restraint, grabbed the collar of his lover's shirt and captured the other's lips with his own. The kiss was long, heated and breathtaking. Seto's tongue leaving no choice to Yugi, but to submit... and no one heard him complain about it. Small strangled moans escaped the smaller boy's throat as teeth nipped at his lower lip. He was being overwhelmed in every possible way, so much, that he forgot about breathing and had to cut the contact short in order to fill his lungs.

As he saw Yugi panting loudly above him, the other teen couldn't help but chuckle. "So... uhm ... I'm forgiven, right?"

"Yeah ... you're forgiven." He laughed before bending down again and leaving a thousand light kisses on the blue-eyed teenager's awaiting lips.

"Aren't you feeling daring today." Seto smirked sadistically. "Unfortunately for you, I think you won't be on top much longer." He had just finished his sentence when he flipped them over, coming out on top. "You were the bold one two seconds ago, weren't you?"

As he spoke, his hands slipped under the boy's shirt, and brushed skin teasingly, before he seized his boyfriend's sides. The latter, unused to the contact of cold hands on his warm skin, gasped. The kisses resumed and, slowly, the two icy appendages gabbing the purple-eyed teen warmed up enough for them to be comfortable to the touch. Expertly, these hands inched the smaller boy's shirt until the latter took it off himself. Seto mirrored the action, and both their chests were exposed. Yugi savored that moment, for it was, he thought, one of the greatest he would ever live.

As the seconds melted into each other, the taller teenager's lips descended upon the newly exposed skin. Slowly but surely, he made his way downwards until he reached his friend's navel. Unable to resist, his tongue shot into and teased the birth mark. The other male wasn't expecting this move, and a sharp gasp escaped his lips in response.

Seto Kaiba looked up, and he saw the face of his lover, a dark shade of red and a lustful fire burning in his eyes. That one look he got out of the purple-eyed boy gave him comfort that the boy was, in fact, enjoying this at least as much as he was. And so, his fingers worked the button and the zipper of the teen's pants ever-so-slowly. He then encouraged the other man to imitate his action and was soon off with his pants too.

The blue-eyed man then repositioned himself above his boyfriend and captured the latter's lips in a heated and lustful kiss. Then, slowly, his left hand slipped into its counterpart, the fingers tangling up neatly ; as his right crept under the smaller male's underwear and wrapped itself around the length before stroking it gently.

Yugi moaned in response to his lover's hand's motion. Seconds later, lips left his. As he kept his eyes closed, he felt butterfly kisses going down his torso, then teeth nipping at the skin between his navel and le line of his underwear. The remnant piece of clothing soon flew across the room. A long, slow, teasing lick going from the base to the head of his crouch made his mind blank. Then, a sharp suck. Yugi almost came right here, but with the tiny rest of sanity he had left, he tugged at the hand entangled with his in order for the other teen to focus his attention higher. The latter stopped, and locked gazes with his lover.

"Don't you like it?" He asked almost afraid of the answer.

"I-it's not th-that. I-I-I w-want ... to-gether." The sentence wasn't as articulate as Yugi would have wanted, but he was understood.

From his position, Seto removed his own boxers and wrapped his hands around both their lengths and pumped for a moment, sometimes fast, sometimes slowly and teasingly. After what seemed like forever, they came, Yugi moaning loudly and his boyfriend exhaling sharply.

**There was chapter four. Hope you enjoyed it. That was a bit quicker. ^^ **

**R&R please**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone,  
So, I actually finished this thing ... finally. Yeah, it was a long and perilous journey, but I finally went through with it. I did linger for a bit, but it is indeed finished and I hope you all liked it.**

**Here you go. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer :**** I own another finished story! But not the characters...**

Chapter 5

As a couple of weeks went by, Yugi and Seto managed to keep their relationship under wraps. It was more difficult than it sounded, and they had almost been caught a couple of times. Fortunately for them, the smaller one's friends really had _no _idea who the purple-eyed teen was seeing and so didn't even realize they had been close to discovering everything.

One day, as Yugi went home after school, his grandfather called him to the living room and as he sat down next to the elder man, he saw a wooden box next to him. He quickly opened it and inside were golden pieces of what seemed like a puzzle. His grandfather explained him that this object was the Millennium Puzzle and that it was ancient and powerful.

The boy, then concentrated most of his thoughts on how to reunite all these pieces. A week after his grandfather had given him the puzzle, the teen still wasn't going anywhere. Plus, he hadn't seen his boyfriend since the last time and wet-dreams were becoming a routine throughout the week. When the small teenager closed his eyes, he could still feel Seto's fingers on him. His lips on his and their bare chests rubbing against one another. He missed it ... and those eyes... those unforgettable deep-blue eyes...

The next day, Yugi texted his lover and asked the latter if they could see each other. When he got a positive answer, the boy got ready and walked to the mansion where his friend lived. A man in a black suit opened the door the moment he reached it and he went in. He, then, went up the stairs and turned right into the corridor. He went on until he reached his boyfriend's room and closed the door behind him when he was inside.

The tiny teen stood against the door in order to stay on his feet at the sight before him. In fact, on the huge bed was lying a blue-eyed and brown-haired teen. The latter was only wearing a towel and as he stretched, his muscles were underlined by the sun filtering through his window. Yugi was silent as he felt want grow inside of him. It took him a moment to be able to move and he made his way slowly to the imposing piece of furniture on which his lover was lying. He hadn't even said a word when he sat on the side of the bed and bent down in order to kiss the lying figure. The latter answered the kiss fiercely and dragged the boy on top of him. He didn't waste time and soon took the shirt which was bothering him and blocking his view. The small teen let himself be undressed in minutes and left the other's lips to find a pale and tempting neck to lick and nip.

Things were moving fast, but the tiny teenager couldn't stop his lover. He wanted this. He had dreamed about it all week and he had craved it. Now that the moment was growing close, he was nervous, but determined to go through with it. Soon, his underwear was sent flying through the room, and the boy was naked, on top of his classmate. The two of them were already hard and could feel one another against their bodies. Hands, then, gripped Yugi's length and fingers run up and down the shaft, teasingly. The motion was turning the boy insane as he moaned loudly against the other's neck. The sound intensified the lust the taller teenager was experiencing by ten folds and Seto flipped them over, getting on top and losing his towel all at the same time. Graced with the sight of his boyfriend's nudity, Yugi couldn't help but smile gleefully.

"We're going to do it ... a _little_ different this time." The now towel-less man informed his lover.

Yugi, who understood clearly what the other was saying, nodded his agreement. The blue-eyed male didn't ask the question a second time and he reached for his nightstand's drawer. When his hand got back into the smaller male's view, he was holding a small bottle. That bottle was soon opened and a sweet smell of raspberry traveled through the room. A thick and slimy liquid was spread upon three of Seto's fingers, and Yugi closed his eyes apprehensively and tried to stay calm and relaxed as he felt slippery appendages rest on his entrance. The small teen felt lips on his, again and again, until he had forgotten all about the dreadful fingers. A moment later, the first one started to push in slowly. When it was fully in, Yugi could feel it start to wiggle. It was an odd feeling sensation at first, but after the other two fingers had joined, the young boy was more comfortable to the touch and was even panting loudly.

Suddenly, the three digits were gone, and the teen whimpered at the loss, but a voice cut him short.

"Don't worry. It's going to hurt at first, but you'll be filled in no time." The other teenager whispered tentatively in his ear.

The smell of raspberry was strong again as the tube opened. Yugi could feel movement behind him, and seconds later, he could feel his boyfriend's crotch prodding at his entrance. Soothing murmurs were whispered into his ears, kisses distracted his lips and slow stokes made him go mad with lust. Slowly, the length was sliding in and the pain could be felt by the smaller male. When it was fully in, the taller teenager stopped, in order for his lover to get used to the feeling that submerged him. The latter held his voice, but a tear rolled from each of his eyes.

The pumping motion helped to distract the youth who was soon rocking his hips to show his lover he was ready. The latter started moving, slowly at first, and increased the rhythm as he went along. When he had reached an acceptable pace, the purple-eyed boy begun moaning, gasping and panting louder than he had ever done before. After a while, the small boy came loudly onto both their chests. As he did so, his muscles clenched and he squeezed Seto in such a way, the other had no choice but to come too.

The latter, then, pulled out slowly and the two boys laid there, silent. The stayed there for what seemed like hours, before one of them spoke. They talked for a long while, holding each other tight. A couple of hours later, Yugi collected his clothes, kissed his lover goodbye and slid out of the room before exiting the building.

When he got home, the small boy was still haunted by the touch of his boyfriend, and so, absentmindedly, he went back to the puzzle. Suddenly, as he was still lost in his thoughts, he realized he couldn't reach for another piece because he had finished it. He had resolved the Millennium Puzzle.

A couple of months after that, Seto learned he was a _very_ good Duel Monster player. He then defied him to play against him, and lost. That, unfortunately made the two grow apart. As we all know, Yugi got invited to the Duelist Island on which Pegasus had planned a tournament. On that same Island, he helped Makuba. The latter knowing that if he mentioned his brother, his friend would follow him to the edge of the Earth.

Later on, on that same Island, the blue-eyed teen had to go up against his former lover. After a long while of exchanging punches, Yugi was about to win. But as he could have ended the game, the taller man got closer to the edge. Too close for Yugi's taste. Then he declared that if he lost the game, he would lose his brother and that living without him would be unbearable. So, if his ex-boyfriend won, the blast would make him fall off the building and he would die.

After a moment's hesitation, the purple-eyed teen led down his cards and forfeited the match. In that single moment, his three friends were at a loss for words. They couldn't understand why the boy had abandoned in order to save _that_ man.

But in Yugi's head, it was clear. More than anything he had ever known in his entire life. He knew he couldn't let Seto die. And the reason he couldn't was because he still loved him... and as he had locked gazes with him when he was ready to die, Yugi knew the feeling was still, although hidden and tamed, still there. Deep inside, they both still cared far more for each other than they were letting on.

Before he left to go dual Pegasus in order to take back his brother, the taller man through a glance to the devastated boy. In that look, the latter could hear, feel and understand the regret his rival was expressing.

**There was chapter five. Hope you enjoyed it. It was the end. Thanks a million for reading and following, and reviewing. I love you all.^^ **

**R&R please**


End file.
